1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to collision avoidance systems adapted for use with vehicles, and more particularly to an multi-modular system configured to accurately detect potential collisions with various types of objects.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Collision avoidance systems can be categorized within one of a plurality of classes, and may be sensory, global-positioning-system (GPS), or vehicle-to-vehicle communication based. Sensory-based systems employ exterior sensors to detect objects. Once detected the system alerts the operator typically through visual, or audio means. These systems, however, generally only provide short-range detection and are limited to line-of-sight applications. Next, GPS technology is commonly utilized to manage vehicular traffic upon thoroughfares. This technology, however, requires the detected vehicle to also include GPS technology and to communicate its positional data to the host vehicle or to a third party intermediary, and therefore, does not detect non-equipped vehicles. Finally, direct inter-vehicular communication systems among vehicles have also been developed in vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) enabled environments. Like GPS, they require complex implementation.
Though effective in their intended purpose, all of these systems generally do not provide a wide range of object detection. Further, these systems are typically configured for forward implementation, and are not tailored to detect objects during rearward maneuvers.